The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a weight stack for providing weight resistance resisting an exercise movement.
Various types of exercise apparatus providing various types of exercise movements are known in the prior art. A weight stack is commonly used for opposing a given exercise motion through a cable and pulley system.
The present invention provides exercise apparatus with a main or primary weight stack, and a secondary or incremental weight stack included for providing different weight settings at smaller increments between larger primary weights. The invention provides a simple user-friendly system.